


Родительский штурм

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Wade Wilson/Vanessa Carlysle, Post-Canon, Vanessa doesn't die
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Уэйд мечтает пробраться в роддом, где рожает его женщина; Колосс, как всегда, не въезжает.





	Родительский штурм

— Заберите отсюда своего бешеного стажёра! — громким визгливым фальцетом выстрелило из телефона, стоило только Колоссу неосторожно взять трубку.  
Стальной мутант поморщился, мотнул головой и уставился на экран дисплея. Звонивший номер был ему незнаком.  
— С кем имею честь… — начал было Колосс, как его снова беспардонно перебили:  
— Городской роддом! Живее, или я вызову представителей Икс-бокса!  
«Ну и что ты _там_ забыл, Уэйд?..» — Колосс вздохнул и отправился за курткой — несмотря на солнце, мартовский день за окном обещал быть прохладным.

***

— Уэйд! Ну ты же обещал! — укоризненно воскликнул Колосс, поймав товарища в стальной (в наипрямейшем смысле) захват.  
Дэдпул захрипел, но вырываться даже не думал — знал уже, что это бесполезно.  
— Ты о чём, стальной Халк? Я ничего… — сделав невинный взгляд, протянул было он, но Колосс, цокнув языком, покачал головой, обрывая его посреди фразы.  
— Ещё как чего! Ты зачем врачей третируешь, в плен грозишься забрать?  
— Они меня не пускают! — возмущением Дэдпула можно было зажигать лампочки безо всякого электричества.  
— Зачем тебе понадобилось в роддом? — не врубился Колосс. С каждым новым днём товарищ поражал его всё более непредсказуемой логикой и вытекающими из-за неё поступками.  
— У меня там крайне важное дело, а эти змееносцы ведут себя, как наркодилеры при обыске! Молчат и скрыться пытаются! — проигнорировав вопрос Колосса, распалился Дэдпул. — Убил бы, да твои клешни-железяки мешают!  
— Так ты пришёл убить кого-то? — Колосс продолжал не въезжать.  
— Женщина его рожает, это же очевидно! — хмыкнул рядом насмешливый голос.  
Как оказалось, Домино и Кейбл тоже были тут. Оба члена Силы Икс сидели неподалёку, на выступающем тротуаре, и поглощали купленную в ближайшем ларьке шаурму, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.  
— Ой! — Колосс растерялся и чуть ослабил свои могучие объятья. Дэдпул тотчас этим воспользовался, речной струйкой вытек из его рук и стряхнул с костюма невидимые пыльки.  
— Мы с Ванессой решили, что оба будем присутствовать на таком важном мероприятии, как рождение ребёнка, — важно заметил он. — Воды отошли раньше, чем ожидалось, поэтому сюда неслись на такси Допиндера, а тот опять что-то не поделил с кузеном… Да и не стоило ему машину свою оставлять у приюта, когда мы директора того… всмятку… В общем, на хвост сели копы. Пришлось звать Семью. Семья, пока что верно всё? — белые глаза остановились на трапезничающих.  
— Ты забыл упомянуть, что пару полицейских машин обезвредил ещё на мосту, — напомнила Домино, слизав с губы укроп.  
— Посмертно, походу, — буркнул Кейбл себе под нос, но услышали его все.  
Колосс схватился за голову. Дэдпул был удивительно хитрым мутантом. Называя свою банду (по-другому и не скажешь) Силой Икс, он, помимо шпильки в сторону настоящих Иксов, приобрёл довольно полезную плюшку. Все правительственные органы с чего-то решили, что Сила — это какой-то подотряд Людей Икс, а значит, последние должны отвечать за деятельность вышеупомянутой Силы.  
— День только начался, а Лохпул и КО уже успели кого-то уничтожить, — фыркнула Боеголовка, не отрываясь от своей переписки с Юкио.  
— Это было тяжёлое, но необходимое решение! Я должен был отвести Несс в роддом любой ценой!  
— А она хоть знает, что, являя жизнь, стала причиной массового геноцида?!  
Дэдпул смутился, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «И зачем ей это знать?..» и уставился на вышедшего покурить медбрата… скажем так, не очень дружелюбно. Колосс поспешно отвлёк его внимание на себя.  
— Я уже понял, что ты снова взялся за старое, — неодобрительно произнёс он. — Но так и не услышал, почему тебя не пускают?  
— Так это… мутант он, — за Дэдпула ответила Домино. — Дикий, неуправляемый, непредсказуемый… Ещё и беглый преступник, которого убить нельзя. Его ни в одно учреждение не пускают. Мало ли, вдруг он порежет всех на кебаб, решив, что врачи недостаточно бережно обращаются с его подружкой…  
— Именно поэтому я должен быть там! — успокоившийся было Дэдпул вновь нервно замерил шагами плитку. — Вдруг эти носители змеиных халатов навредят Несс?! Точно на кебаб пущу!  
Медбрат икнул, подавился табачным дымом и поспешно исчез в недрах родильни.  
— Давай-ка без насилия, — вновь поморщился Колосс. Подойдя к товарищу, он положил свою тяжёлую ладонь на его плечо. — Так и быть, проведу тебя внутрь, но ты должен обещать…  
— Да хоть о белом медведе не думать, папочка! — перебив его, восторженно воскликнул обнадёженный Дэдпул, повиснув у друга на шее.  
Боеголовка хмыкнула и под нос произнесла:  
— Нам всем крышка. 


End file.
